Prestressing cables of this type are mainly used for prestressed concrete structures such as e.g. reinforced concrete bridges or flat ceilings of office, commercial and school buildings and sports facilities as well as in rock or ground anchors and similar constructions. They consist of a multi-wired cable construction, each being fitted autonomously as a single cable and generally being anchored in the connection elements at the end faces by means of a complex wedge system, e.g. with end pins as a stop element.
In existing prestressing cable systems, the wedge end connections are often assembled at the construction site because they require a prestressing force for the force transmission. This process is complex and is associated with increased risk of error because the infrastructure, in particular the spatial circumstances, are unfavorable. This results in considerable assembly and fitting costs as well as delays in the provision of the ready-for-assembly strands.